Talk:Agent R (raccoon)
Two Agent R's? Is it really two different raccoons? They look the same to me based on the two images we have. The only difference might be how dark it would be in the underground tunnel versus the well-lit studio of Dr. Feelgood. —Topher 20:05, 12 November 2008 (UTC) : It seems to be more than just lighting conditions. Here's a side-by-side comparison of the two raccoons. : When I put the two pictures together, I noticed that there's an additional difference in how far the mask around the eyes extends. On one raccoon, it goes underneath the ears. On the second raccon, the mask is only around the eyes. : It's possible that one of these is a disguise. But it's also possible that one is the successor to the role of Agent R. We know that there is turnover amongst the agents (losing Agent T the turkey "last November"--"Traffic Cam Caper") and that the agents have to stay undercover (Rollercoaster) or else they will be relocated (Pitch reel transcript). : In "Traffic Cam Caper", only the raccoon's head and tail can be seen. Since the eye mask does not extend back underneath the ears, it appears that this Agent is the same one as the one seen in "It's About Time!" This would indicate that the Agent R seen in "Candace Loses Her Head" may not be with The Agency any more. : RRabbit42 18:15, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, either that or its from a different division. felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Title being Agent R in robot riot (game) when you choose him/her to attack it said Agent R :Nice catch, which one does it show though? felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Raccoon #2 Felinoel Animaltamer7 04:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Good catch indeed then. felinoel 16:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Gender If there are multiple raccoons working for the agency, even if it's just two, than then would mean the raccoons are female. Male raccoons are extremely territorial while females tend to stick together, so the raccoons here should be female.Shiro Fox (talk) 14:50, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :That is speculative that they would know enough about raccoons to do that and also that they would even make these highly intelligent animals follow those instincts. 02:53, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, the series kind of implies that all animals are intelligent but act unintelligent around humans. Also, even if the makers didn't know this, that still makes the raccoons female. There are probably more agents that have a gender the makers didn't plan to have. Shiro Fox (talk) 17:48, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :::If the creators don't know that how does that still make them female? 21:35, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :::The same way agent E is female: the creators might not have created her as a 'female' character, but she has a nest and thet makes her female. I don't think the creators created all of these animals with the idea of giving them all a specific gender, they are just background characters, so we have to look at stuff like behaviour, biology or just how other characters interact with them to find the gender. In this case the raccoons should be female because of their behaviour as that is the only lead we really have Shiro Fox (talk) 13:45, March 11, 2017 (UTC)